


give me a kiss

by karaseido



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaseido/pseuds/karaseido
Summary: tsukishima finds a way to make kageyama kiss him
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 16
Kudos: 215





	give me a kiss

It was just a normal weekend for both Tsukishima and Kageyama. Tsukishima woke up first and tried to nudge Kageyama. They don't have anything to do but Tsukishima just wanted to annoy his boyfriend for no reason.

Tsukishima leaned into Kageyama's ear and whispered, "King, wake up." The setter just groaned and turned his back from him. He threw his arm on the setter's waist and caressed it in a gentle manner.

"Hey, you said I'll wake you up I if I happened to wake up earlier than you."

The only answer he got was silence. He sighed and stood up, making his way in front of his boyfriend's sleeping face. Messy black strands cover the eyes of Kageyama. Carefully, he pushed the messy strands away from his eyes which reveals Kageyama's sleeping face. He studied his facial structures, emphasizing the beautiful features of Kageyama's face; his well-defined jawline, his prominent nose, his natural sleek eyebrows that puts all eyebrow pencils into shame and his red plump lips that always caught his attention.

Kageyama's always beautiful in Tsukishima's eyes. Sure, when they first met, they always bicker like a husband and wife and he didn't even expect to fall in love with him. Everything happened so fast and he found himself in the club room, cornering the setter and kissing him. What he didn't expect was the setter to fall in love with him. He knows that he's got a mean personality and there aren't any interesting things that can catch someone's attention.

That time, Kageyama proved him wrong. He was shocked when the setter kissed him back, he even put his hands on his nape pulling him closer.

He shook his head from reminiscing the memory and placed a chaste kiss on the setter's forehead. He went to the bathroom to wash up first and change his clothes. He's brushing his teeth when Kageyama's lips suddenly popped up in his mind.

𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘯, 𝘥𝘰 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨?, Tsukishima thought. Well, training in the university is harder than in high school. He spits out the toothpaste and rinses his mouth with water. An idea suddenly comes to his mind. He smirked at himself. Tsukishima would always love to see a flustered Kageyama.

🔹🔹🔹

Tsukishima decided to make his boyfriend's favorite, the pork curry. He prepared the pork, carrots, onions, potato and Japanese paste cube. He grabbed the medium pot from one of the kitchen cabinets and placed it into the stove and set it in the medium-high, adding oil. He chopped the vegetables into cubes and also the pork as well. When he saw that oil is already hot, he added the pork and waited for it to become brown. Next, he added the vegetables and 3 cups of water.

While waiting for the water to boil and vegetables to be cooked, he cooked rice with the help of rice cooker. He went back to check if Kageyama's up but the setter's still asleep.

𝘗𝘧𝘵, 𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘢 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥, Tsukishima thought.

Tsukishima grabbed his phone and changed the password of their wifi.

🔹🔹🔹

Kageyama stirred from his sleep when he smells the aroma of the pork curry. He immediately opened his eyes and stretch his arms. He's still sleepy but he couldn't ignore that smell. His stomach suddenly grumbled.

Kageyama went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Once he's done, he went to the kitchen and he found his boyfriend setting the table up.

"Hey! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" That was the first thing he said the moment he sat on the chair and wait for Tsukishima.

Putting down the plate with rice and curry with an egg on top in front of Kageyama, he said, "I tried but you won't budge."

Kageyama looked at Tsukishima and pouted, "You should've tried harder then."

Tsukishima noticed the pout on his face and looked away, "Not my fault when you're a sleepyhead." He took a bite of his meal.

Kageyama just huffed and took a mouthful of his meal while Tsukishima just smiled. The taste is spreading in his mouth and he couldn't help but hum in excitement. If he could rank it, it's delicious next to his mom's cooking. He didn't notice the smear beside his lips.

"So yummy!" He exclaimed.

Tsukishima smirked and leaned forward to Kageyama's face that had the setter dropped his spoon. The middle blocker licked off the smear and whispered, "I see. Really delicious huh?"

Kageyama's heart beats faster than it should be and he didn't know how to react at what happened a minute ago. When Tsukishima leaned backwards, he saw Kageyama's mouth hanged open and a faint blush in his cheeks. He laughed to irritate the setter, "You should've seen the look in your face!"

When Kageyama recovers, he glared at Tsukishima who couldn't prevent his giggles while eating his meal.

"What was that for? You're still a jerk!"

Tsukishima laughed, "Thanks!"

Kageyama just focused his attention back on the food. He took a short glance and noticed Tsukishima's eyes. It's one of his favorite things about Tsukishima. And maybe one of the reasons why he fell for him. He couldn't prevent himself from staring at his eyes. It's beautiful, at least for him. He's drowning in his eyes but he couldn't just look away.

Anyways, he averted his gaze before the taller one noticed. They finished eating and Kageyama's the one to wash the dishes. It's their routine but they're comfortable with it.

🔹🔹🔹

Tsukishima stayed in the bedroom while Kageyama stayed in the living room to finish his essay homework that's due tomorrow. The middle blocker counts for a few minutes when Kageyama suddenly barged inside their room.

He was greeted by a frown from Kageyama which Tsukishima found it cute.

"Did you just changed the wifi password? I can't research!" Kageyama walked to the bed where Tsukishima lies.

Tsukishima shrugged, "And then?"

"Give me the password!" Kageyama demanded while crossing his arms on his chest.

"Give me a kiss."

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵?

Kageyama felt his brain stopped functioning for awhile. Tsukishima's secretly enjoying it. 

"Come again?"

"I said give me a kiss," Tsukishima repeated.

Kageyama hesitated for a minute, thinking that his boyfriend might just be playing a prank on him but he really needed the wifi's password. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Tsukishima's lips. He was about to pull away when suddenly, Tsukishima grabbed his nape and pulled him closer. The homework is already forgotten and all Kageyama could think was Tsukishima's lips. Their lips fight for dominance. Tsukishima caressed his hips which got Kageyama to whine and the middle blocker took the opportunity to slide his tongue. Their heartbeat thumps so fast and they couldn't think anything but just them. Tsukishima nibbles Kageyama's lower lip before he pulled away.

He could see the red tint painting his cheeks beautifully. This is what Tsukishima wants. This is the person he loves the most and the person he wants to spend all his life with. Kageyama's breathtakingly beautiful. 

"I love you, Tobio." He unconsciously muttered while staring at Kageyama's black eyes.

The tips of Kageyama's ear went red. Tsukishima's not the type of person to say I love you and give affection in a daily basis and this is one of the rare moment for him, and probably he won't ever forget this together with the confession they've made. He feels like his heart is going out of his chest and he's really overwhelmed right now.

"I love you too, Kei." He's the first one to lean in again and positioned himself on top of Tsukishima's lap. Tsukishima's hands rest on Kageyama's hips and pulled him even closer. The kiss let them feel dizzy and they could feel butterflies inside their stomach. The rest just happened.

🔹🔹🔹

When Kageyama woke up, it's still dark and he could tell it was still early in the morning. His eyes widened when he remembered he didn't do his essay homework.

𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘒𝘦𝘪 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦, he thought but a smile was plastered in his face.

He was about to remove Tsukishima's hands from his waist but he was pulled closer to the middle blocker.

"Kei, I haven't done my homework!" He whispered but he still leaned on Tsukishima's arms that serve as his pillow.

Tsukishima shushed him, "Don't. I already did it earlier."

"WHAT?"

"Don't shout. Yes, I already did and all you have to do is send it to your professor. Now, just don't think anything and sleep."

Kageyama couldn't prevent to smile and snuggled closer to him, "I really love you, Kei."

He heard Tsukishima snorted, "It's too early to be cheesy, King."

"You really have a way to break a mood," Kageyama commented and hugged Tsukishima. There was a beat of silence and Kageyama thought Tsukishima went back to sleep.

"King?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too. And by the way, the wifi's password is give me a kiss." 

"WHAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> hello i just really love kagetsuki


End file.
